New Kids On the Block
by Aangsfan
Summary: Two new kids come to the same high school Katara is at. One is the Avatar and one is someone new. When they both like Katara, and both want to impress her, fights break out. But not just any fights, unfair bending battles and more! Kataang. R&R plz.
1. New Faces

**Hey peoples! Here is another story for your enjoyment! There is a new kid in high school trying to impress Katara. The kid's name is Kinto, and yes he is based off of the Kinto in the avatar trading card game. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the trading card game, unfortunately.**

It was a bright, sunny day, and two siblings were getting ready for the first day of school at The Academy of Elements. "You ready to go Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Yeah come on let's go." Sokka replied.

They got into Sokka's car and drove off. "I'm so excited! I heard that this year there is gonna be a lot more new kids." Katara stated.

"Ooooh exciting." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Sokka, you could at least try to be excited, I mean this year is going to be a new beginning." Katara commented.

Sokka sighed as they arrived at school. "Well, see you later Sokka." Katara said as she headed towards the building. The Academy of Elements was huge, and on the walls were pictures of the elements and their history. The pictures also included stories of the legendary Avatar that disappeared one hundred years ago. It was amazing.

Katara walked into the building and headed to her first class. It was history and the teacher was Professor Iroh

"Most of you have been going to school here for a while, but today we have some new students." Professor Iroh said. Then two boys walked in and Professor Iroh spoke again. "Class this is Aang and Kinto." He said.

"Now, Aang why don't you go sit buy Katara and Kinto, go sit by Toph." He said pointing to Katara and Toph.

They nodded and sat down. "Hi I'm Aang!" Aang said to Katara.

"Hi, I'm Katara." She replied.

"Now I trust that you too young ladies will show those two around." Professor Iroh said.

"Yes sir." Katara said. Toph nodded.

The bell rang, and class ended. So Katara showed Aang around a little. "So are you a bender?" Aang asked Katara.

"Yep, I'm a waterbender, and proud of it!" Katara stated.

"Really? Me too." Aang half lied.

"Cool! Maybe we could practice together!" Katara said.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Aang said as he blushed.

- WITH TOPH -

"So what brings you here?" Toph asked.

"My family just moved here, so we just looked for a school that allowed benders." Kinto replied.

"Well you found the right place." Toph stated. "Are you a bender?"

"Yeah I'm a waterbender." He said.

"My friend Katara is a waterbender too." She stated.

"That's cool so what about you, are you a bender?" he asked

"Well duh! I'm an earthbender! That's my element along with my eyes!" she said

"What do you mean?" Kinto asked confused.

"I'm blind. I see through the vibrations of the earth." Toph stated calmly.

"Wow! That's amazing." He stated

Toph shrugged. "You get used to it."

Just then Katara and Aang walked up to them. "Hey Toph! Aang this is Toph. We've been friends forever. Toph this is Aang." Katara said.

"What's up?" Toph asked. Aang shrugged. "Not much."

"Cool." Toph stated. "Katara, Aang this is Kinto. Kinto…Katara and Aang." Said Toph.

"Nice to meet you."Katara said.

Kinto smiled at Katara. "You too."

Then the bell rang. "Well we better get to class." Katara stated. "Come on Aang, we have English next."

Aang nodded and followed Katara.

"We better go too, we have math." Toph told Kinto. Kinto just stared at Katara as she and Aang walked away.

"Ok…" he said as he followed Toph.

**Well, not to much development in the first chapter, but there is much more excitement to come: including Romance, Drama, Action, Jealousy and much more. And yes, the chapters will get longer. R&R plz.**


	2. Excitement

**Hey pplz! Sorry it's been a while but you know how it is. I updated this story next because H2P2 specifically requested it, so this chapter is deticated to H2P2. If anyone has another request for the next story updated, plz let me know. Anyway on with the chapter!**

"So what do you think of the school Aang?" Katara asked as they walked out of the building.

"It's amazing! All the schools I've been to were really boring, but this school is so…lively," He commented "And I never thought that I'd meet such great friends on my first day."

Katara blushed slightly as he said the last part. "So do you want to come over to my house? We could study or something and you could meet my brother." She said.

"You have a brother?" Aang asked

"Yeah, that's how I get to school and back, except for a few times when he forgets me and just leaves. That gets so annoying." Katara complained.

"Well, if you want me to meet him, then…I guess…I could come." Aang said

"Cool, let's go see if we can find him before he leaves." Katara said pulling Aang along.

**With Toph and Kinto**

"So how long have you known Katara?" Kinto asked.

"Forever, now can we please talk about something other than Katara." Toph sighed.

"Ok, what do you usually do after school?" he asked.

"I go over to Katara's." Toph said.

"Are you going over today?" he wondered aloud.

"Yea, why?" Toph asked hesitantly.

"Sweet! Can I come?" Kinto asked.

"I guess." She said slightly annoyed. "Come on."

**Back with Katara and Aang**

"I can't believe he left me again. This is the third time this week. And of all the days!" Katara stated frustrated. "I'm gonna call him and see if he'll turn back." She sighed as he picked up her cell phone and dialed. A few moments passed and she hung up the phone. "He's not answering. He either knows that I'm mad at him, or he's off doing something stupid. Looks like we'll have to walk." Katara sighed

They headed off in the direction of Katara's house and she spoke again. "Sorry about this. Walking will take like half an hour to an hour to get to my house so if you don't want to come I understand." She said sadly.

"No that's ok, I don't mind." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Really." He smiled.

"Ok." She said excitedly.

As they continued walking they heard voices yelling at them. "Katara! Wait up!" Toph yelled.

Katara turned around to see Toph and Kinto running towards them. "Hey Toph what's up?"

"Where's Sokka? Did he leave you again?" She asked.

"Yes."

"That stinks."

"I know."

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Toph asked with Kinto standing eagerly behind her.

"No, you can come too." She said

"Sweet! I can't wait to see you beat the crap out of Sokka!" she laughed.

"So what's Sokka like?" Aang asked.

"He's got no common sense, he's stupid, but he can be smart sometimes, and he's annoying." Katara said. "He's you're average carefree teenage brother." She sighed.

Kinto didn't say a word. He just stared at Katara the whole way. Katara who noticed this turned and spoke to him. "Can you please stop staring at me, you're freaking me out." She said.

Kinto blushed. "Sorry." He said and looked away.

Aang looked back at Kinto. Kinto glared at Aang as he turned back to where Katara was. _What's his problem?_ Aang thought.

XxX

"Well, were here." Katara stated as they arrived at her house.

Aang and Kinto just stared. "What?" Katara asked.

"Did we forget to mention that Katara's family is loaded?" Toph asked. 

"Toph, we have some money but we're not loaded." Katara said.

"Are you kidding? _Some_ money" Kinto blurted out.

They all looked at Kinto. "N-not that it matters." He laughed nervously.

"Whatever, let's just go inside." Toph said.

They followed Katara into the house and were even more amazed. Katara slammed the door and they jumped. "SOKKA!" she yelled.

There was no answer. "Sokka I know you're home. Your car is here!"

After that a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes came in. "What's wrong Miss Katara?"

"Who's that?" Aang asked quietly.

"That's Kaito. When Katara's dad was called away to help with the war, he left him to take care of Katara and Sokka. He's really nice." Toph whispered.

"So she's got money and a butler!" Kinto said excitedly. Toph elbowed him in the ribs.

"Katara hates it when people call him that." Toph said.

"Hey, Kaito. Did you happen to see Sokka come in?" Katara asked

"Hmm. I do recall a phone ringing and a certain teenager screaming like a little girl, running upstairs, and locking himself in the attic." Kaito replied winking.

Katara smiled. "Thanks." She said heading up stairs.

"You're most welcome Miss Katara."

"Please stop it Kaito. You know I've told you a million times to cut the polite manners stuff and to call me Katara." She laughed as she continued up the stairs.

"I'll work on it miss- I mean Katara." He smiled.

As Katara rounded the corner, she went up a couple more flights of stairs and finally up to a door. She pounded her fist against the door and yelled. "SOKKA! SOKKA OPEN UP!"

"Oooooh, This is gonna be good." Toph told Aang and Kinto.

**So there you have it. Chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. So yeah, a little more of Kinto's personality, and some more excitement. In the next chapter you can expect brother-sister argument and more character development. Please R'N'R and let me know what story you'd like to see updated next. TTYL.**


	3. Meeting Sokka

**I want everyone to know that I'm not planning on abandoning any of my stories! I know that sometimes it takes a while for me to update but I won't leave them to be unfinished. So here is the next chapter of New Kids on the Block! (Please vote in the poll on my profile so I know which story to update next!)**

Toph, Aang, and Kinto watched as Katara continued to pound on the door. "Sokka! Open up! Don't be a coward!" After a few moments, Katara came up with an idea. She turned to the three that were watching her and put one finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet. Katara motioned them to follow her to the other side of the door and they waited. She then turned back to the attic door and yelled.

"Fine Sokka! You stay up there all day if you want! I'm going to Toph's!" Katara stomped across the hall, her footsteps getting softer every second, until it sounded like she had left. She waited by the door for Sokka to come out. After a few moments of silence, the lock on the attic clicked and unlocked. Sokka poked his head out of the door and looked around. Since he couldn't see anyone, Sokka slowly tiptoed out of the attic and towards the stairs.

Katara smiled at her successful plan. She tackled Sokka to the ground and Sokka yelled in surprise. "Ahh! Katara get off of me!" Sokka struggled to get away and then pushed Katara off of him. He tried to escape but Katara grabbed his short brown ponytail. "I can't believe you forgot about me, AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, there was a sale at the meat store today! Ouch that hurts. Stop pulling on my hair Katara!" Sokka whined.

Katara loosened her grip and Sokka turned to her. "You left me at school to get meat?" Katara scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I won't ever forget you again."

Katara looked at her older brother skeptically. "That's what you said last time."

Sokka was about to say something else when he saw Toph, Aang and Kinto. "Um..who are the guys standing by Toph?" He whispered as if they couldn't hear him.

Toph, Aang, and Kinto were trying to stifle their laughter but they weren't really doing a good job at it. "Don't' try to change the subject Sokka!" Katara stated. "You owe me big time! We would've been home almost an hour earlier! Plus we have guests, and that's so rude, Sokka." She scolded.

Sokka looked down for a second, in shame. However, the look of shame was soon replaced with another look. "I know! We can all have some of the meat that I got on sale!" Sokka exclaimed. "Then we can be even!"

"Yeah right." Katara responded as she headed down stairs with Kinto and Aang.

"Yeah Snoozles. It'll take more than meat to make it up to her. That's more of a reward for you, but I'll gladly take some as an apology." Toph punched Sokka in the arm and followed Katara as well. Sokka then rubbed his arm, where Toph punched him, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge, just like every other room in the house. It had a main center counter with some bar stools, a big table that could seat many people, and a big area to prepare food in. When they arrived in the kitchen, Kaito was already there preparing some of Sokka's meat. "I heard you kids arguing, and thought I could help by starting Master Sokka's meat." He explained.

Katara smiled and sat down on one of the bar stools. "Thanks Kaito, you're the best!"

Kinto looked around once more and then looked to Aang. "Wow, she can kick butt, she's hot, and she's rich!"

Aang just glared at him. He saw how sweet, caring, and funny she really was and he didn't like it when Kinto talked about her like that. Aang, however, ignored Kinto and sat to the right of Katara. Kinto sat to the left of her for a few moments until Toph pushed him to the floor and took his spot. "Sorry, but this is my seat. I am her best friend after all." Toph smirked.

Kinto glared at Toph but then sat next to her. Sokka was the last one to sit. "Ok, so are you gonna introduce me to our guests now, Katara?"

"Oh yeah, Sokka this is Aang and Kinto." She said pointing to Aang and then Kinto. "Aang, Kinto, this is my annoying older brother Sokka." She stuck her tongue out towards Sokka at the last part.

Sokka shook each of their hands. "Are you guys new? I've never seen you around here before."

"What a great observation you've made, Captain Obvious." Toph stated.

"Thanks so much Toph." Sokka said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Toph grinned.

Sokka face-palmed at this remark.

By this time Kaito was finished cooking and passed each of the kids a plate with meat on it. Sokka, Toph and Kinto gladly took their plates and dug in. Katara passed her plate in between the three of them and watched as they fought over it. "It looks really good Kaito, but I'm not in the mood for meat right now."

Kaito smiled. "That's ok, Mis- I mean Katara. Would you like me to make you something else?"

"No thanks. I got it." Katara hopped off the bar stool she was on and went over to the fridge to look for something else to eat.

Sokka looked up and noticed that Aang was just looking at his plate and not eating. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked between mouthfuls.

Aang shook his head and passed the plate to Sokka, who graciously stuffed the food into his mouth. "What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked after she saw that he wasn't eating.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just don't eat meat." He laughed slightly.

"Well you should've told me that before. Do you want salad? That's what I'm having. Here, you can come make your own." Katara had already pulled out lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and a few types of dressings out.

Aang smiled and walked over to Katara. "Ok. That sounds great."

They both made salads as the others continued to stuff their faces with various different meat products. Sokka picked up a remote off of the counter and pressed a few buttons. Soon after, a cabinet opened up and a flat screen T.V. popped out. Kinto's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "You have a flat screen in your kitchen?" He gaped unbelievingly.

Sokka nodded. "Yep and it's high def.!" The two of them quickly began talking about the T.V. and the sports channel it was on.

"Wow, that salad was really good." Aang said after swallowing the last bite of his salad. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"You're welcome. Now since we're done eating, would you like me to give you the full tour of the house?" Katara smiled.

"Sure."

"Ok, cool, come on."

Aang followed Katara through the many rooms, and showed him where everything was. "This is my room," Katara pointed to a blue door on the right. "That's Sokka's room," she pointed to a white door that read 'No Girls Allowed' that was on the left, across from Katara's."That's Toph's room, and that's a guest room." She pointed to a green door next to her room and then to an orange door next to Sokka's door.

"Wait. Toph lives with you too?" Aang asked curiously.

Katara laughed. "Well, not officially. But a lot of times, she runs away from her parents because they don't give her any freedom. So she always has a room here if she needs one."

"Wow, you must have known her for a while then." Aang stated.

"Yeah. That's actually how we met. About five years ago, I came up to go to my room and I thought I heard someone snoring. When I entered that room, I saw her sleeping on the bed…"

_Katara was only ten years old when she saw the unknown nine year old sleeping in the guest bed. She didn't run or scream though because she didn't think that the girl would hurt her. She was very curious, however, to why she was there. So she sat down on the floor and waited for the girl to wake up. _

_After about an hour, the little girl yawned and slowly rose up onto the bed stretching. She and Katara stood up at the same time._

"_Who are you?" Katara asked calmly. _

"_Toph. Who are you?" The girl said back._

"_I'm Katara. How did you get in here? And why are you sleeping in our guest bed?" _

"_There was a boy playing outside and he left the door open. I was really tired, so I went to find a bed." Toph stated._

_Katara knew that she was referring to Sokka. He always left the back door open. "Why were you tired?" _

"_I ran away from home. Please don't tell my parents. They don't let me do anything." _

"_Ok. Do you want to go play outside?" Katara asked smiling._

"_Sure!" _

_The two girls went outside and started playing in the mud, where they soon discovered that they were both benders._

"…Toph eventually went back home, but she'd keep running away and coming back here. We've been best friends ever since. Sorry I don't mean to bore you with long stories." She added unsure if Aang thought she was boring.

"That wasn't boring. It was very interesting." Aang grinned.

They both were startled when they heard some people yawning. When they turned around, they saw Kinto and Sokka. The two of them had come up at one point of the story and both of them thought that it was boring. Toph, who was standing next to them, elbowed both of them in the gut. "Hey! That story is actually one of the interesting ones Katara tells. You could at least pay attention." Toph grinned.

"Thanks Toph." Katara rolled her eyes but then laughed.

The five of them went into the living room and watched some T.V. for a while before Aang and Kinto had to leave. They said their goodbyes and Katara, Sokka, and Toph went back to watching T.V.

"So what do you think of the new kids?" Toph asked.

"Kinto is pretty cool, but I don't know about this Aang kid. I mean who doesn't love meat?" Sokka said in all seriousness.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Aang is sweet, Sokka. I'm not sure about Kinto, though. He seems a little off.."

"Yeah I agree with Katara." Toph said.

"Well maybe you'll think differently after you get to know them." Sokka stated.

Toph looked at Sokka. "Maybe..but something just doesn't seem right about him…"

They waved it off, and decided to go back to watching T.V.

**Well that's all for now. Next chapter will be better because this was mostly just character development. It will start to get a lot more interesting. Slowly but surely I've been updating stories, so vote to see which one will be updated next! Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! Oh and the next chapter will definately have a lot of turmoil between Aang and Kinto! So be sure to keep reading.**


End file.
